


Better Together

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [15]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Communication, Compromise, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, F/F, Power Couple, Slight Spoilers for Broken Ghost Chapter 5, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Anita groans, wiping her face with her hands. It's after midnight and she'sfuckingtired and she doesn't want todealwith this right now. There's ten pairs of eyes staring at her, expecting a final decision on the matter, but right now she's too exhausted to care. Just wants to be left alone tothink.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Better Together  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for some language  
> Words: 1316  
> Prompt Request: "...a little grudge between wraith and Bangalore about if they should continue building [spoiler] and then they both come to agreement..."  
> A/N: Another thing for Tumblr. If you're wondering who Kim is, it's Crypto. Remember, the fake name he's registered under the Apex Games with is Hyeon Kim. This contains minor spoilers for the Season 5 Broken Ghost quest series. I've also edited out some content from the prompt to prevent spoilers. Enjoy!

Anita groans, wiping her face with her hands. It's after midnight and she's fucking _tired_ and she doesn't want to _deal_ with this right now. There's ten pairs of eyes staring at her, expecting a final decision on the matter, but right now she's too exhausted to care. Just wants to be left alone to _think._

One pair in particular, smoky blue, narrows at her. It's a message, subtle but understood. Anita gives a slight nod, and the owner clears her throat.

Wraith speaks up. "It's too early to come to a consensus about this. Go sleep on it and be back here tomorrow morning. There's a lot going on, and we all need to focus."

The other Legends glance at one another until Kim speaks. "Agreed. No rash decisions."

Witt flexes his jaw open a few times before he finally responds, pointing a finger at no one in particular. "Y-Yeah, you know- you know what? I'm just gonna… close down the bar for tonight."

When he leaves, the others mumble in agreement and file out of the men's-room-turned-meeting-room. Wraith stays behind, shuts the door soon after the last Legend leaves.

Anita collapses against the wall, rubbing her face and eyes again. Stars cloud her vision when she gazes up, clearing to meet with the hollowed-out stare of the simulacrum head on the table. The desire to smash the eerie thing into a million pieces and scatter it back across the beta dimension burns within her. But that'll have to wait.

Wraith moves the head and sits on the table in front of Anita. She's lacking sleep as well, if the dark circles under her eyes are any indication. No surprise. She's been as invested in this operation as Anita has from jump. A true right hand and second-in-command to any leader, if Anita is so bold to call herself that. Would have made a great officer in the IMC.

"Thanks," Anita finally sighs.

"I got you." Wraith echoes the words Anita herself has uttered one too many times before, and it pulls Anita's lips into a subtle smile. Wraith returns it, leans forward to rest her arms on her knees. "Any ideas?"

"I do, but… I dunno if it's the right call. Pretty sure we're on the same page about this, though."

"What page would that be?"

Anita narrows her eyes. "We stop the operation. Stop building this head."

Wraith's own eyes widen before narrowing. An eyebrow raises in obvious confusion. "Are you sure about that?"

"You don't think so?"

"No."

"Why? I mean, look at the fuckin' thing." She nods towards it, and Wraith turns to humor her. The head sits there, an incomplete and disembodied metal skull missing its jaw, any semblance of features or a "face" not present. It's the stuff of nightmares if she's ever seen one up close, like something out of an old horror movie she remembers. She tries to hide the shudder that courses through her, but she knows it isn't something Wraith misses easily. "It's creepy as hell. And how do we know it's not dangerous or spying on us now? I think we need to get rid of it."

Wraith picks the skull up, tilts her head as she studies it. "I get that. I do. But I really don't think that's the best course of action."

Anita tilts her chin up. "So what is?"

Tiny sparks crackle around Wraith's wrist as she twists the head in her hands. Void energy, stinks like ozone. Her eyes glow as she formulates her response.

"I think we should keep building it-"

" _Fuck_ no."

Wraith shoots a death glare. "Hear me out, okay?" She sets the head down gently next to her. "We have no idea what Hammond wants with the source code, right? Why would we stop building it? Think about it, Bang."

Anita does. For two seconds. And the answer doesn't change. " _No_."

Wraith sighs, rubs her face with her bare hands, muttering. "God, you're as stubborn as I am."

"That's why we're so good together, right?"

Wraith purses her lips, the ghost of a smile cracking through. "Can you be serious?"

"Fine. But there's no point to continuing this plan. It's done. We exposed Thigh Highs for the lying thief that she is. If she were smart, she'd have left the planet already with her tail between her legs."

"Listen, I don't like Loba either, but you're not so heartless to leave her to die, are you? I know that isn't you."

Anita grits her teeth, breaks eye contact to rub the back of her head. Leave it to Wraith to call her out on her bullshit. Another reason they work so well together. She clicks her tongue.

"I _don't_ care about her, if that's what you're thinking."

Wraith nods curtly. "I know. I'm _not_ saying that. What I'm saying is one, she doesn't deserve to die over this, and two, she knows what this… _source code_ is. We can use her."

"No point if we're stopping the operation."

" _Think_ , Bang." Wraith's talking with her hands now, only does that when she's serious. "You're missing the forest for the trees, missing the options and paths we can take."

Anita squeezes the corner of her eyes with two fingers, then crosses her arms. "All right. Tell me why."

"Hammond. They want this thing for something. They _used_ us through Loba. If we quit, they'll find someone else to finish the job. And then we'll have no idea what they're planning to use it for."

Anita nods. Wraith has a point.

"We're at an advantage here. They don't know we're on to them. If we finish building the head, we'll see what it is, what it can do. And _then_ we destroy it."

Well, it's not the dumbest idea on Solace. In fact, Wraith isn't wrong at all. She's clearly thought through it, and Anita doesn't disagree in the slightest.

Finally, Anita sighs and nods, then locks eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that can actually work. It'll give us a clear upper hand."

At long last, the glow in Wraith's eyes subsides, and the sparks dissipate. She smiles softly. "It's settled then? We can regroup in the morning and see what everyone else thinks?"

"Yeah. In the morning. Right now, I need sleep. Badly."

Wraith extends a hand, and Anita accepts the invitation to close the distance. "You and me both."

Anita wraps her arms around Wraith's shoulders, doesn't hug too tight - she doesn't like that. "When did we start agreein' on things more often?"

Wraith returns the hug, tugging on the back of her shirt. "When you stopped being so bullheaded."

"Could say the same for you."

The scoff that follows makes Anita chuckle.

Wraith pulls away, cups Anita's face with both hands. Anita licks her lips, glances at Wraith's. She brushes against her lips, a fleeting tease with no expectation, no commitment. She can wait, and so can Wraith judging by the hesitation.

Anita rests her forehead against Wraith's and closes her eyes. "Come back to my place. I'll make sure we get up early."

Wraith wraps her arms around Anita's neck. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Promise. Favorite coffee included with the sunrise. Maybe breakfast too if I'm feelin' extra frisky."

"Mmm… Charmer." Wraith squeezes her, then relaxes. "Fine. It's been a couple of weeks, anyway."

"Too long. Let's get out of here before Witt decides to come run his mouth."

Wraith lets go and leads Anita out of the Paradise Lounge under the confused and watchful stare of its owner. It's been a hell of an eventful week with the artifacts, Natalie's injuries, and dealing with Loba's bullshit. One night of unfocus and rest will do them wonders. They have tomorrow to worry, tomorrow to deal with the simulacrum head, and tomorrow to continue fighting. But tonight? Tonight is reserved for them.


End file.
